Neighbours
by Connor88
Summary: AU. Sam and Mike are roommates who've just moved into an new apartment. It turns out that the most beautiful girl Sam's ever seen lives across from them as well. Features Quam and Bike.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_A new year, a new story! Don't worry, I haven't given up on Sam's Choices I just had a few ideas for other stories and decided to start getting them out as well. This won't be a really long fic, maybe 10 chapters or so. So Happy New Year to all you wonderful readers and I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>He grabbed the last box out of the car and used his elbow to shut the trunk. He walked down the path to the door of their new apartment building. He got to the door and tried to push down the handle using his elbow, refusing to put the box down and then open the door.<p>

"Hey, let me help you."

He turned around and saw and a beautiful Latina girl walking up to him. She was holding a slushie, had a backpack slung over one shoulder and was wearing a pair of denim short-shorts and a bright green tank top, both of which showed off her excellent body.

"Oh, umm, cheers." He mumbled, still in awe of the very attractive girl that was currently holding the door open for him. He walked through into the lobby of the building towards the lift, before stopping in front of it, staring at the button to open the lift. It seemed too small to push with his elbow but he gave it a shot anyway.

The girl watched him try and push the lift button for half a minute before taking pity on him and then walked over and pushed the button for him.

He gave her a half smile. "Thanks again." He mumbled again, avoiding looking at the girl.

The lift doors opened and he let her enter the lift first, stepping in after her before the doors closed.

"What floor?" She asked.

"Oh, 8." He told her while staring straight ahead, not looking at the girl.

"Me too. Wait, are you moving into apartment 819? She asked him.

"Yeah, that's why I've got this." He said, raising the box a little.

"Oh cool, guess that makes us neighbours. I live in 818, across the hall from you." She said, taking a sip of her drink as the elevator doors opened, signalling their arrival on the 8th floor. The exited the elevator heading down the hallway towards their room. "Hopefully you're not as bad the last guy who lived there, Mr Schuester, he played Journey songs full blast all the time. He moved out to go live with his girlfriend, some ranga girl."

"Heh, I don't really like Journey that much so you should be safe." He joked, a big grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, whatever." She said dismissively as they reached their apartments, finding the door to his apartment already open.

He stepped into the apartment to find boxes everywhere and the only things that had been set-up properly were the sofa, some bookcases and the television. The apartment wasn't very big, as soon as you walked in you were in a living room, with a kitchen behind it. A small hallway led from the kitchen to a bathroom at the end of the passage, with two bedrooms next to each other on the right hand side.

He put the box down on the sofa and called out for his roommate. "Mike! I've got all the boxes in."

"Yeah man?" The young Asian boy replied, walking out from the kitchen hallway wearing a pair of black shorts and a plain grey t-shirt. "Hey, who's your friend?" He asked when he noticed the girl standing in the doorway of their apartment.

"I'm Santana. I live across the hall." She said gesturing behind her.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sam and this is Mike." Sam said, as he ran his hands through his blonde hair and then straightening out his red t-shirt and flattening down the front of his white shorts.

"Oh, so you live with Quinn then do you Santana?" Mike asked as he rummaged around in one of the boxes in the kitchen eventually pulling out a glass and pouring himself a glass of water from the tap.

"Yeah, we're roomies." She said. "I suppose Quinn's over here helping out isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's been helping me and Britts move the beds into mine and Sam's rooms. Oh, that reminds me, you've got the small room closest to the kitchen." He directed the last part at Sam.

"No fair! You had the big room last time!" Sam whined.

"Yeah, but there's two people in my room sometimes. So I get the big one." Mike said as Brittany walked into the kitchen wearing pink short-shorts and a tight blue t-shirt.

"Hey Sammy!" She said before going over to Mike, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "And hey you." She said after breaking off the kiss.

"Hey baby." Mike replied to her. "Is the room all set-up the way you wanted?"

"Uh-huh, Quinn's really helpful and nice." Brittany told her boyfriend excitedly. "And pretty." She added as an afterthought.

Just then, the girl in questioned walked into the room. She had her long blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and she was lightly sweating. She was wearing a red tank-top and black short-shorts, which were hugging her slim body perfectly. But the feature about her that most drew Sam in where he hazel eyes, currently bright a sparkling matching the smile on her lips. He had thought Brittany and Santana were as pretty as they come but this girl blew them both out of the water.

She wiped some sweat of her brow with the back of her hand before walking over to Sam and holding her hand out to him. "Hi there, you must be Sam. I'm Quinn." She said brightly, still smiling.

He was lost for words so he just nodded and shook her hand quickly.

"Mike and Britt here were having some trouble and I was bored so I figured I'd come and help you out." She said as she walked into the kitchen grabbing herself a glass of water.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us out. Tell you what, me and Sam will shout you girls dinner tonight. Pizza sound good?" Mike asked Quinn and Santana.

"Sure, sounds good. Come over here Santana and we'll start helping you guys unpack all these boxes." Quinn offered picking up a pair of scissors from the kitchen counter and cutting open the box Sam had put on the sofa. "Whoa, somebody likes Avatar." She said as she pulled out 4 different versions of the DVD.

"They're Sam's. He's got the normal edition, the two-disc special edition, the deluxe edition and the super-deluxe edition. He really likes Avatar."

"I remember one time I spilt a blueberry slushie on myself and it went down my pants. I looked like one of the creatures from Avatar down there." Quinn said, laughing as she passed the DVD's to Sam.

As he took his DVD's off her their eyes met. "Lor menari."

"Sorry?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, it's Na'vi." He continued when he received a blank look from Quinn. "The Avatar language. It means you have pretty eyes." He looked at the ground as he said the last sentence, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh." Her smile faltered a little at the strange compliment. "Thank you."

"Umm, yeah." He said, before taking the DVD's to his room leaving Quinn standing there fairly confused.

Once he was sure Sam was out of earshot, Mike walked over to where Quinn was unpacked the rest of the box and began speaking to her. "Hey, sorry about Sam, he's just not too great at talking to girls. He gets embarrassed easily and stuff like that."

"No, I don't mind." Quinn smiled at Mike. "I thought it was a very nice compliment."

"I think you mean a very nerdy compliment." Santana added to the conversation.

Sam walked back into the room and began unpacking boxes in the kitchen, about as far away from Quinn as he could get.

They continued unpacking over the course of the day, Sam constantly finding himself distracted by Quinn. The way she laughed, how she brushed loose strands of hair off her face and almost everything else about her. He nearly dropped a stack of plates he was holding when he looked over to where she was unpacking and she that was bent over and facing away from him.

Eventually though they got down to the last box of stuff and began unpacking that.

"Cool, so the pizza should be here in 20 minutes." Mike said, as he ended a call with the pizza place.

"Hey, there's DVD's in this box, you guys wanna watch one with the pizza? Sam asked as he was taking out the DVD's.

"Good idea." Quinn said as she took out a stack and began looking through them.

They sat there looking through DVD's for 5 minutes or so, suggesting one or another every now and then although the all got turned down by one or more person.

"Hey, what's this one?" Quinn said, holding up DVD case that had just a plain white cover.

"Dunno. Must be something we burnt to DVD off the laptop." Mike said, still sorting through his own pile of movies.

"Huh." Quinn opened the case and looked at the disk before grinning wildly and giggling.

"What movie is it?" Sam asked, curious about her reaction to it.

Quinn just kept giggling but passed the case to Brittany and Santana who looked at the disc and both started laughing themselves.

Mike and Sam both looked at each other, completely confused as to what was happening.

"Seriously, what is it?" Mike asked

Quinn took back the case off Brittany and managed to get her laughing under to control. "The title of this movie is Big Booty Bitches Volume 14."

Sam and Mike quickly turned to each other and simultaneously yelled out: "It's his!"

The girls continued you laughing at the bright red faces of the two boys in the apartment before Mike walked over to Quinn and snatched the DVD out of her hand and taking it his room.

He re-entered the room to snickering still coming from the girls and was about to explain himself when the pizza arrived. The pizza quickly stopped the laughing as everyone rushed to grab some, hungry after the hard work they had done that day. They decided on a movie to watch and Sam ended up sitting on the sofa in between Brittany and Quinn. Quinn was leaning her head on to his chest and had curled her legs up under her. He was quite enjoying the contact with the beautiful girl. The moment was somewhat tarnished by the massive make-out session that was happening between Mike and Brittany.

When the movie finished Mike and Brittany said good-bye to Santana and Quinn as fast as they could before they practically ran to Mike's room, Brittany pulling Mike along behind her by his hand.

"So, umm, thanks for you help today." Sam said to the two girls left in the living room.

"No worries. What are neighbours for?" Quinn replied, smiling brightly.

"Anyways, see ya Trouty Mouth." Santana said as she left the apartment, waving her hand behind her.

Quinn gave her a stern look as she left but the Latina just shrugged her shoulders in response. When she turned back around Sam's face was bright red and he had one hand clamped firmly over his plus sized lips.

"Don't worry about what Santana says, it's just her way of showing affection. Anyway, I think you're lips are cute." Quinn said, blushing a little herself.

"Thanks." Sam replied holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Don't be silly!" Quinn said, shaking her head a little before walking past his outstretched hand and giving him a hug. "I'll see you round Sam." She said as she left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Huh." Sam said to the empty room. "So this is what love feels like."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Please review, whether it be criticism or praise, it helps either way. Thank you! And have a great year! _


	2. Chapter 2

Sam groaned and stretched out across his double bed. He looked across to his alarm clock and saw that it was 9 o'clock in the morning. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before rolling out of bed and landing face first on to the floor with a thud. He pushed his legs out along the ground and began doing push-ups, part of his daily exercise routine. After he had finished doing 100 push-ups, he stood up and went to one of the boxes stacked in the corner of his room and grabbed a pair of black shorts from inside. He pulled them on over his red boxer-briefs which were all he had been wearing when he went to bed. He opened his door and walked out into the kitchen to find Mike already making coffee.

"Morning!" Mike said, far too cheerful for man who just woke up. "You don't look like you slept well."

"Nah, my roommate and his girlfriend kept me up all night. Could you guys have sex any louder?" Sam asked grumpily, as he got a mug out of a cupboard placing it next to the two that were already out for Mike and Brittany.

"I dunno man, but we'll try. Just for you." Mike said, giving his roommate a big wink.

Brittany walked into the kitchen wearing just a matching pink bra and panties. She tousled her hair before walking around to the other side of the counter that separated the kitchen and living room.

"Morning handsome!" She said, leaning across the counter and giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning gorgeous." Mike said as he poured the coffee into everyone's mugs.

"Brittany, you're not wearing any clothes again." Sam said, averting his eyes from the scantily clad girl in front of him.

"What? I'm wearing underwear. That's clothes, right?" She asked, looking to Mike for an answer.

"I think Sam means more clothes than just underwear babe. Here, have my t-shirt." Mike said as he pulled his white t-shirt over his head and passed it to Brittany. "You know how uncomfortable Sam gets around girls and that includes you. Even though he's known you for 10 years."

"I'm not that bad around girls." Sam said, trying to defend himself.

"Are you serious man?" Mike looked at Sam incredulously. "When Quinn and Santana were over here yesterday you nearly had a heart attack any time they spoke to you."

"Yeah, well…" Sam started before he was interrupted by Brittany,

"Plus, you freak out if you accidentally bump my ass or something."

"That's just because…" Sam was once again cut off, this time by Mike.

"And I never seen you go on a date with a girl. I'm starting to think you might be gay dude."

"I'm not gay." Sam stated.

"It's okay if you are Sammy, we'll still love you." Brittany reached across and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, we might even be able to set you up with someone!" Mike suggested. "How about Blaine from work?" he asked Brittany.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute." Brittany nodded approvingly of Mike's choice.

"No, wait, he's dating someone already. That Kurt guy? I remember him saying they've been on a few dates." Mike said. "Who else do we know Britts?"

"Guys!" Sam interrupted the couple. "I'm not gay! I just…. I don't know how to act around girls."

"Ooooh! We should teach Sammy how to get girls!" Brittany clapped excitedly at her own idea.

"That's not actually a bad idea, you know." Mike said thoughtfully. "It's Saturday and I don't think we're doing anything today so why not? Whadda think Sam?"

"Well, I… I guess. Okay." Sam said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the apartment door. Sam put down his coffee and walked over to open the door. When he did he saw Quinn standing in front of him wearing blue stripy pajama pants and a light blue tank top. Sam was lost for words at how beautiful this girl was, even when she had just gotten up in the morning.

"Um… Hi Sam." Quinn said, as she looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Are you okay?"

Sam shook his head a little. "Umm, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just sort of… spaced out a little." Behind him he heard Mike say to Brittany something about "definitely needing lessons".

He shot a quick glare in Mike's direction before turning back to Quinn. "So, umm, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied, smilingly brightly. "Although I could use a huuuuuuuuuge favour." She made her eyes as big as possible and looked up at Sam, pouting a little.

He looked down at her huge eyes and knew there was no way he could tell her no. "Of course. I'd love to help." He said, leaning against the door frame.

"Weeeeell, Santana was about to use the shower just now when the tap fell off in her hands. So we were wondering if we could come over and use yours until the plumber comes to fix it? He said he couldn't be here until tomorrow afternoon." Again she looked up at him with huge eyes.

"Yeah, that's fine." He replied.

"Awesome, thank you so much." She gushed before pushing herself up on to her toes and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm just gonna go tell Santana." She turned around and went back into her apartment but not before noticing the blush that was spreading across Sam's face and smiling to herself.

Sam walked back into the apartment, his face still a little red from the kiss. He walked back over and leaned against the counter next to Brittany, who was grinning stupidly at him along with her boyfriend.

"What?" Sam asked them, an eyebrow cocked.

Brittany and Mike shared a knowing look before Brittany responded. "You like her." She said as she nudged Sam in the ribs with her elbow.

"What? No I don't!" He exclaimed.

"Yes you do!" Brittany said standing up and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Awww, Sammy has a crush!"

At the moment Santana walked into the apartment wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. "Who does Sam have a crush on?"

They all looked up Santana, Sam dropping his eyes to the floor immediately after he realised that she was mostly naked.

"Quinn."

"Brittany! I do not!" Sam sighed in frustration.

"Oh, I already knew that." Santana said. "He nearly fainted when she cuddled up to him last night."

"Wait, you were cuddling with Quinn last night? When did that happen?" Mike asked.

"It was when you were busy trying to suck your girlfriend's face off." Santana said. "Anyways, I'm going to have a shower. Thanks for letting us use it."

"No worries." Sam said, still not looking at her.

Quinn walked into the apartment then with a towel slung over her shoulder. "Hey guys, what are we talking about?"

"Oh, we were just saying how Sam has a crush on…" Brittany began but was cut off by Mike.

"Zoe Saldana! You know, the girl from Avatar."

Brittany turned to face Mike. "I thought he had a crush on Qu-…" She began but stopped when she realised Sam was giving her a death glare and Mike was shaking his head.

"No, wait yeah, Zoe Saldana is right. Yep." Brittany turned back to Quinn giving her a big fake smile.

Quinn looked at her three new neighbours suspiciously before shrugging her shoulders and sitting down on the couch. "She's pretty hot I guess. So anyway, what are you guys doing today?"

"Not much really, just planning on chilling out." Mike answered.

"Because I was thinking, seeing as you just moved in you should have a house warming party." Quinn told them. "Well, apartment warming."

"Ohh, a party!" Brittany beamed. "I love parties! You guys should totally have an apartment warming party tonight."

"I'm up for it. What do you think Sam?" Mike asked.

"I dunno guys. I mean, on short notice and we don't have any food or anything."

"Come on Sammy! It'll be fun. You might even get with a girl!" Brittany said flicking her eyes in Quinn's direction and then winking.

"I do know some pretty hot girls Sam. I could invite them if you want?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, well…" Sam mulled it over in his mind. If they did have a party, Quinn would be there and he could get to know her better…

"Please Sam!" Quinn got up and stood in front of Sam, making her eyes big and pouting again. She knew already that he couldn't resist that.

"Alright, sure."

"Awesome!" Quinn gave Sam a hug, one of her legs going up in the air behind her. She was soon joined in hugging Sam by Brittany, who had pretty much squealed when Sam agreed to the party.

"What's happening?" Santana came out of the bathroom, again wearing only a towel and noticing the two girls attached to Sam.

"Sam agreed to have an apartment warming party." Mike said.

"Oh, cool. What drinks have you guys got?"

"None yet."

"Really? Okay, whatever. Who's coming?"

"Err… we haven't really invited anyone yet." Mike said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Seriously? Well, me and Quinn can invite some friends I guess. Do you guys even have friends?" Santana asked.

"Hey! We have friends! You can we invite Sam?" Mike asked him.

"Ummm… I'll get Rory to come. You could invite Blaine from work? Rachel and Finn, Sugar… Max? And Jason?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I'll get on it, I can think of a few others as well." Mike said. "How many people you reckon you can get Santana?"

"15 or so I guess? Most of our friends are probably busy; they have lives, unlike yours." Santana told Mike. "I'm gonna go put clothes on and then we can start inviting people." She said as she left the apartment to return to her own.

Quinn and Brittany had stopped hugging Sam by now and were busy discussing outfits and hair. "I just hope I don't end up drinking too much and do something stupid. I generally have terrible ideas when I'm drunk" Quinn said.

"Hey, speaking of drinks, someone should probably go get some." Mike said.

"Yeah, I can do that. Although, I don't really know what everyone will want." Sam offered.

"I'll come with you and help you pick." Quinn suggested. "We shouldn't get too much; we can tell people to bring some stuff as well."

"Yeah sounds good. We can go whenever you're ready." Sam said.

"I'll go have a shower, get dressed and then we can go." Quinn said as she grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom.

Santana walked back into the apartment wearing tight black jeans, a white tank top and holding her phone and laptop. "Let's get started on this invite list then. Grab your phone and your laptop, I wanna see all these people on Facebook and make sure they're not total losers who'll just bum everyone out."

Mike went to his room to get his stuff and put on clothes while Brittany joined Santana on the couch. Sam wandered off to his room and looked through his wardrobe before grabbing a light purple t-shirt with a design on the front and chucking it on over his head.

He exited his room and nearly bumped into Quinn who was coming back from the shower, her towel worn around her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't…" Sam started and stopped when he noticed she was nearly naked. He eyes travelled slowly from her feet, all the way up her legs, up across her stomach and chest and on to her face where he realised she was looking at him with a smirk.

"You do know it's rude to stare don't you Sam?" She said simply, before winking and walking away towards her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Reviews are amazing and if you review you are amazing._


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked back into the living room and saw Santana, Mike and Brittany sitting on the couch and discussing who to invite to the apartment warming party that night.

"You guys have seriously lame friends." Santana directed her statement towards the other three people in the room.

"They're not that bad!" Mike said, standing up for his friends. "You don't even know them."

"Yeah, but they just look so… lame." Santana resorted to after struggling to find a better word.

"Hey Sam, is Rory coming?" Mike asked, ignoring Santana's latest comment.

"Yeah, I texted him before. He said he'll be here." Sam answered absentmindedly, his thoughts still lingering on the image of Quinn in her towel.

"I bet he's lame too." Santana added.

"You're lame." Mike shot back.

"Do you wanna go?" Santana stood up off the couch. "I will fight you."

Mike grinned and stood up. "Bring it. I'm going to take you downtown."

"Guys, no fighting in the apartment." Sam said as he waited for Quinn to return from her apartment, anxious to see her again.

"Stop the violence." Brittany added without looking up from Mike's phone where she was playing Snake.

"You're lucky Britt here is against this fight otherwise I would've destroyed you." Mike said as he sat back down and threw his across his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Do you do everything your girlfriend says?" Santana taunted Mike.

"Yes." Mike, Sam and Brittany all spoke in unison.

"You're so whipped." Santana said, making a whip motion with her hand before sitting down on the other side of Brittany. "Nice to see you've trained your puppy so well." She directed at Brittany.

"Mmhmm. The trick is to use sex as a reward for good behaviour." Brittany said. "Lucky for both of us, he behaves well all of the time." She gave Mike a big wink and a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah I do." Mike said, returning the kiss from Brittany.

"Great, you have sex lots." Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Now let's get back to looking through your lame friends so we can invite the least lame ones tonight."

"Santana, stop being mean or I'll hide the cookies again." Quinn admonished her roommate as she walked back into the room. She had chosen to wear a light pink top that was fairly loose, a pair of tight blue denim short shorts and pink flip-flops.

"If you hide the cookies again, I will cut you." Santana said as she gave Quinn a death glare.

"Suuuure you will." Quinn said smirking at Santana. "Come on Sam, let's go get some drinks."

"Okay, no worries. We'll see you guys later yeah?" Sam said to the three people sitting on the couch, getting mumbled goodbyes in return as they focused on their computers and phones.

He walked out of the apartment with Quinn, closing the door behind him. "Hey, sorry about before with, you know… the staring and all…" Sam apologized sheepishly.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Quinn said as she began walking towards the lift. "You're a guy. I was only wearing a towel and I mean, look at me." She did a small twirl on the spot finishing looking directly at Sam. "You couldn't help yourself." She gave him a big wink and a huge grin.

"Well, when you put it like that, it's seems like I did nothing wrong." Sam said, as he watched Quinn walk in front of him, more specifically the part of Quinn the joined her legs to her back.

"Exactly." Quinn said as she pushed the call button for the elevator and turned back around to face Sam who quickly snapped his eyeline up to her face. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face but decided not to mention that she had known he was staring at her ass as it might kill the poor guy out of embarrassment. Santana was right; he really did have a huge crush on her.

There were already a few people in the lift when they got so they stood in the corner. The lift stopped on the floor below them and a man stepped on with some luggage forcing everyone to move squish up to allow space for him to enter. Quinn ended up standing directly in front of Sam and leaning back into him. Sam spent the rest of the lift ride thinking about football.

They walked out of the lobby into the car park. "You have a car right?" Quinn asked Sam. "Because I don't drive."

"Yeah, it's this one." Sam said as he walked over to a yellow Kombi van and unlocked it.

"You own a Kombi van?" Quinn said, eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah. It's pretty awesome." Sam said as he opened the passenger side door for Quinn, a wide grin evident on his face.

"Why thank you sir." Quinn said, tipping an imaginary hat as she stepped up into the van.

Sam walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in. He started up the engine and turned on the radio. "So, where's the nearest bottle-shop? He asked her.

She gave him directions as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the road. She flicked through the pre-set channels on the radio eventually settling on one that was playing some modern music and she started singing along. Sam noticed she had a voice of an angel and nearly crashed the car when she moved her seat back and stretched out her legs, placing her feet on top of the dashboard. He managed to avoid hitting anything for the rest of the 10-minute drive to the bottle shop, although he was sneaking glances at her at every opportunity.

He parked the van and quickly jumped and jogged around to the other side to open Quinn's door for her and offer his hand to help her step down.

Quinn giggled at him as she took his hand and stepped down from the car. "You're such a gentleman Sam."

"Don't mention it." He smiled before realising that he was still holding her hand. He quickly dropped it and began walking over to the entrance to the bottle shop. He held the door open for Quinn and then followed her in. "So what drinks shall we get?" He asked looking at the shop full of different kinds of alcohol.

"Well, I figure if people are bringing their own stuff we only need things for you, me, Santana, Mike and Britt." Quinn said as she wondered down one of the aisles. "So, what do you like to drink?"

"Oh, well, I don't really drink that much." Sam said, as he followed Quinn around the store.

"Really? So you have no idea what you like then?" Quinn said as she passed him a bottle of vodka.

"Umm, not really, I just usually have some beer." Sam said as he took the bottle from her and the bottle of whiskey that she passed him after that.

"Okay, well, those two should be enough for the five of us anyway." Quinn said as she finished looking and turned back to Sam. "We should get some soda as well; people shouldn't be expected to bring that."

Quinn walked over to the fridge section, opened the door before bending down and grabbing soda bottles from the bottom of the fridge. Sam was quite happy with the view he was presented with before he realised he should go and help Quinn with the soda bottles. They decided on eight bottles and took them over to the counter where a middle aged man with a comb over was working. He spent most of the time staring at Quinn's chest as he scanned the bottles through the machine. Sam was giving him daggers as he payed but the man was still looking Quinn up and down, returning to her chest regularly.

"They are nice to look at aren't they?" Quinn said as she looked down at her own chest. "Pity that's all you ever do, pervert." She huffed, turned on her heel and walked out the store, grabbing one of the bags containing the drinks as she did.

Sam picked up the other bag from the counter and looked at the man who currently resembled a fish, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly. "Dude, you got told." And with that he followed after Quinn.

Sam caught up to Quinn who was leaning against the van, arms crossed. "You totally owned that guy!" Sam said as he grinned at her.

"Thanks" Quinn said, uncrossing her arms and stretching her shirt tighter across her body. "I guess I do have a nice chest." She grinned when she looked up and saw Sam looking at her chest and nodding his head.

"Thanks Sam, glad to you know think I do too."

Sam blushed profusely after realising where he had been openly staring and mumbled something incoherent before putting the shop bags in the boot. He opened Quinn's door for her and then went and got into the driver's seat. Sam found it difficult to concentrate on driving again as Quinn again had her gorgeous legs on full display.

They returned to the apartment block and managed to get up to Sam and Mike's apartment without further incident. Quinn knocked on the door which was answered by Mike.

"Hey guys! What did you get?" He asked them as they entered the apartment and Sam placed the bags on to the kitchen counter.

"We got a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey for the five of us and soda for everyone that's coming. Is that cool?" Quinn answered.

"Yeah, that should be fine. How much did it cost you guys?" Mike asked reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Oh, Sam payed for it." Quinn answered. "How much was it Sam?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll shout you all." Sam said as he put the soda into the fridge.

"Aww, thanks Sam. You're so sweet." Quinn said as she went and gave him a hug.

"How'd you guys go with the guest list?" Sam asked as Quinn pulled away from him. He was already missing the contact with her.

"We managed to get 20-ish people that Santana approved." Mike said rolling his eyes.

"I have very high standards. It's not my fault if people don't meet them." Santana stated.

"What time is everyone getting here?" Sam asked, ruffling his hair.

"Around 5-ish?" Mike answered.

"It's like, 3 o'clock now right?" Sam asked. "So, we should get this place set-up ready to party."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So, this chapter is more build-up but there well definitely be some pay-off in the next chapter, the party! I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I don't know why. Also, remember to review! If you do, I will (And already do) reply to your reviews to say thank you and address any points in your reviews!  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

"Just be yourself man. She already at least likes you a little bit, I mean, she wouldn't hang out with you otherwise." Mike told his roommate, who was currently restyling his hair for about the 17th time.

"I've known her for a day and a half, how is that enough time to know if someone likes you?" Sam said as he inspected his hair in the mirror. "Oh and just so you know, it's weird having this conversation with you while you're naked."

Mike put his head through the shower curtain. "Dude, we were best friends five minutes after we met at school. And I was in love with Brittany within one second of meeting her." Mike pulled his head back into the shower.

"Oh, yeah, and how long was it before you and Brittany started dating?" Sam asked as he messed up his hair and tried combing it again.

Mike mumbled something under his breath.

"That's right, it was 6 years." Sam said as he checked his hair again in the mirror. "So I don't really think you're in the position to give me advice on how to be with girls a day and a half after you've met them."

"Fine." Mike said as he turned off the shower. "Pass me a towel."

Sam stopped styling his hair for a moment to toss a towel over the top of the shower curtain.

Mike stepped out of the shower, the towel wrapped around his waist. "You know you've spent the last half an hour on your hair? You're not even dressed yet and people are supposed to be getting here in like, 15 minutes."

Sam messed up his hair again. "I can't get it to look right! And you can't talk, you're not dressed either."

"Only because you won Rock, Paper, Scissors for the who got the shower second." Mike said as he grabbed another towel and dried off his hair.

"I still don't see why Britt gets the shower first every time." Sam grumbled.

"Because I'm a girl." Brittany said as she walked into the bathroom. "You know, I don't think it's fair that I'm not allowed to wear just my underwear but you're allowed to wear just a towel Sammy. I mean, I'm not the only one with a rocking body around here."

Mike sighed. "Should I give you two lovebirds some private time or is it okay if I stay here while my girlfriend flirts with my roommate."

"Ohh, a wet, jealous boyfriend." Brittany said before giving Mike a kiss. "How sexy!"

"Perfect!" Sam said putting down his comb and turning away from the mirror to face the other two. "What do you guys think?"

Brittany rolled her eyes before walking up to Sam and restyling his hair with her hands.

"Brittany!" Sam exclaimed. "What did you do that for! It was looking perfe-…" He stopped when he turned back to the mirror and inspected his hair. "Oh, hey… that looks awesome."

"You're welcome." Brittany said as she left the bathroom. "Oh, and I've laid out your outfits on your beds."

"Thanks babe!" Mike said as he followed Brittany into his room.

"Britt, you do I know I can dress myself don't you?" Sam said as he entered his room and looked at the clothes laid out on his bed. There was a polo shirt with thin red and black stripes, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers at the bottom. "Well, I guess I _could_ go with her selections…" Sam muttered to himself as he got dressed.

He exited his room and walked into the lounge to fin Mike wearing a brown t-shirt with a blue hoodie over the top and a pair of grey jeans. "Doesn't it annoy you that she's always so right?" Sam asked him.

"A little bit, yeah. But then I get over it when I remember that she's the best thing that ever happened to me" Mike replied, as he made sure the stereo was set up correctly. "So, is there anything we've forgotten to do?"

"Umm, we set up the stereo, we set up the karaoke machine, we got the drinks, we invited everyone and we got dressed… Nah, I think we're good." Sam answered. "Oh wait! We have to move the sofa back so there's space to dance and stuff."

They each grabbed one end of the sofa and moved it back against the wall as Brittany walked into the lounge room. The boys turned to look at her and both their mouths dropped.

"What do you think?" She asked them with a smile on her lips

* * *

><p>"That is the worst dress I have ever seen."<p>

"Santana!" Quinn threw the dress she was holding in front of herself on to the floor. "You've said that about the last three dresses!"

"Well, each one was worse!" Santana stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look, why don't you borrow one of my dresses? He'll definitely notice you then."

Quinn blushed. "What're you talking about? I'm trying to get anyone to notice me."

"Oh puh-lease." Santana rolled her eyes. "I've seen you making googly eyes at Sam."

Quinn gasped. "I have not made googly eyes at him!"

"Quinn, this isn't high school anymore. The whole pretending you don't like someone when you really do is old now."

"But…" Quinn paused and looked at her feet, one of them tracing patterns on the carpet below her. "What if he doesn't like me back?"

Santana walked over to her best friend and took her face between her hands, lifting her face up to look at her. "Quinn, there is no way that could possibly happen. Are you blind? He's been worse than you with the googly eyes."

Quinn remained silent so Santana continued. "And anyways, if he does reject you, we can just come back here and some fun together."

Quinn eyes widened in shock at her roommate. "Santana! Keep your voice down!"

"What? Are you still embarrassed about that?" Santana smirked as walked over to Quinn's bed and sat down. "It's just a little stress relief; I know you're not gay."

"Yes, but still… I just don't like talking about it."

"Whatever, _prude_." Santana said as she took Quinn's hand and led her out of the room and into Santana's bedroom.

"Now, how about this dress?" Santana said as she pulled out one of her many dresses which left just enough to the imagination.

* * *

><p>"That looks amazing."<p>

"Thanks babe." Brittany said as she did a small twirl on the spot. "What do you think Sammy?"

Sam nodded his head, mouth agape. "Uh-huh. What he said."

Brittany was wearing a bright yellow dress with thick straps going across her shoulders and the dress stopped some where around her mid-thigh. Her hair was loose and fell across her shoulders, she had kept her make up light and chosen a pair of yellow strappy heels to finish out her look.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" She asked them, both of them still preoccupied with looking at the gorgeous girl in front of them.

* * *

><p>"No way!"<p>

"Go on Quinn! You'll look so hot!" Santana pleaded with her friend.

"Santana, my g-string covers more of my body than that!" Quinn exclaimed, staring in repulsion at the dress.

"You own a g-string?" Santana asked, one eyebrow quirked.

"No! Well, sort of, I mean, I do but it's really only… That's not the point!" Quinn spluttered at her roommate. "Just, give me your least revealing dress."

Santana sighed, and began looking through her closet again. "You're such a nun, Quinn. Ah, here we go." Santana pulled out a dress and held it up for Quinn's inspection. "Tah dah!"

"_That's _you're least revealing dress?" Quinn asked.

Santana threw the dress at her. "Just put it on. I still haven't decided on my outfit yet."

"Why don't you just go naked?" Quinn shot back over her shoulder as she took the dress to her room.

* * *

><p>"Great idea!"<p>

"Yeah, I could use a drink." Sam added.

"Great, how about a shot of vodka to start the night off?" Brittany asked them as she opened the bottle.

"Sure." Mike said as he got out some shot glass and Brittany poured the three of them a drink.

Sam picked his up and held it front of him. "To the new apartment." His glass was joined by Brittany's and Mike's who repeated his toast. They all threw their shots back before there was a knock on the door.

"It's probably Quinn and Santana." Sam said as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"SAMMY!"

Sam was quickly engulfed in a tight hug.

"How's the new apartment been working out for ya?" The boy said, with a thick Irish accent.

"Not bad Rory, how've you been?" Sam asked pulling back from the embrace and clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Ay, not bad, not bad. The bartending job's working out a treat." He said with a big grin as he showed Sam the two bottles of Irish whiskey he was holding in his hands.

"Awesome." Sam said as he stepped back and Mike walked up to Rory.

"Hey Rory, how're you going?" Mike said as he shook his hand.

"Good, how things going between you and your girl?" He asked as he placed the two bottles on the kitchen counter.

"Still going strong." Mike said wrapping his arm around Brittany's waist.

"Hi Rory, did you bring me any Lucky Charms?" Brittany asked excitedly.

Rory leaned his head in close to Sam and whispered. "She still thinks I'm a leprechaun?"

Sam just nodded his head in response and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ay, Brittany, I forgot to bring you some what with the excitement of the party." Rory quickly continued after he saw Brittany's face fall. "But I'll be sure to make it up to you next time, when I'll bring you three boxes!"

"Yay!" Brittany squealed and hugged Rory who just glared at Sam and Mike who were trying hard to contain their laughter.

"Finn, are you sure this is the right place?"

They all heard Rachel's voice coming in through the open doorway before she had gotten to the apartment.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Sam asked them as they walked into the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Amazing"<p>

"It's a little small don't you think?" Quinn asked as she tried to pull the hem of the dress down a little.

"It's fine, it's shows off your legs more." Santana reassured her friend. "Which, I might add, are dynamite."

Quinn surveyed herself in her full length mirror. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her body very tightly. The deep "V" neckline showed off a little more of her cleavage than she would normally and the dress sat just below her ass, quite high up on her thigh. Santana was right though, he was definitely going to notice her in this.

"Alright, fine. I'll wear it." Quinn decided.

"Excellent." Santana stood next to her admiring her own outfit. She was wearing a blue and black striped dress, with a small, sleeveless, fur waistcoat and small boots. She messed with her hair a little as she spoke. "Hopefully some of the girls there will be totally fuckable."

"Santana! Lanuguage!" Quinn chastised her before adding a bright red shade of lipstick and slipping her feet into some red pumps. "Right, I'm ready. Shall we go?"

"What time is it? Santana asked as she fixed on a pair of hoop earrings.

"Uh, it's around quarter past five. We're fifteen minutes late already." Quinn said, as she headed towards the door.

"Then we wait another fifteen." Santana said as she sat down on the couch and flipped the T.V. on.

"What? But we're late already!" Quinn protested.

"Exactly. You want to make him wait. You need to act like you're doing him a favour by coming tonight even though secretly you want him to fuck you senseless almost as much as he does.

"Santana! Langu-"

"Language, I know, I know." Santana rolled her eyes at her roommate's motherly antics. "Just sit down and we'll go in fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p><em>45 minutes later<em>

"I wish you hadn't distracted us with that stupid show!" Quinn said as she walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Hey! You were watching it too!" Santana defended.

"Hello there."

Quinn and Santana looked at the strange boy with the Irish accent who had opened the door, releasing the sounds of loud music and people talking into the hallway.

"Umm, hi." Quinn replied. "We're Sam and Mike's neighbours from across the hall. They invited us tonight."

"You live across the hall and your…" He paused as he checked his watch. "An hour late?"

"Yes, we got distracted." Quinn answered, shooting a quick glare at Santana.

"Who's at the door, Rory?"

They heard Mike's voice over the background noise and he joined Rory in the doorway. "Hey girls, we thought you guys got kidnapped!" He looked both of them up and down. "Wow, you guys look great!"

"Thanks, now can we come in?" Santana asked as she pushed her way past the two boys and Quinn followed after her.

They surveyed the room together, Quinn looking for Sam and Santana looking for girls. They both spotted what they were looking for in the kitchen and made their way over there. They were about to enter the kitchen when Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her away. "Oh my god, I'm freaking out. What do I say to him?"

"Ugh." She grabbed a bottle of whisky off Rory, opened it and passed it to Quinn. "Drink." She commanded.

Quinn didn't need to be told twice and started gulping down the liquid while Santana talked to her. "Just be confident, use your body to your advantage and try and get him to his room. I'm pretty sure you already know how to things in there."

Santana took the bottle away from Quinn who looked like she was trying to drown herself, took a couple of mouthfuls and gave it back to Rory, who had been standing there watching Quinn try and drink and bottle of whiskey in one go.

Santana took Quinn by the elbow and walked them both into the kitchen to where Sam was talking to a girl.

"Hey Sammy, how's it going?" Santana asked him, her eyes devouring the girl next to him.

"Oh, hey guys! You finally made it!" Sam said before turning to the girl next to him. "Sugar, this is Santana and Quinn. Santana and Quinn, this is Sugar."

"Sweet name." Santana said grabbing Sugar's hand. "Let's go dance." Santana lead Sugar out of the kitchen and into the living area leaving Quinn standing in front of Sam. It was then that Sam noticed what Quinn was wearing.

"Oh wow, Quinn you look amazing." He knew he was staring at her but he couldn't help himself.

"Thanks Sam, you look pretty good yourself." She replied noticing that the shirt showed of his muscles quite well.

"So… umm…" Sam struggled to think of something to say. "You been here long?"

"Only a couple of minutes. Santana made us late because apparently it would build anticipation or something…" Quinn mumbled.

"Anticipation for what?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Oh, umm…" Quinn tried to make something up. "For the party! So it would be more fun."

"So, you came late to the party so it would be more fun?" Sam asked, puzzled by this strategy.

"Mmhmm, now let's go dance." Quinn said as she walked out of the kitchen.

They spent sometime dancing together, chatting and just generally having fun. Quinn was quite drunk as they amount of whiskey she had sculled was starting to affect but Sam hadn't been drinking very much. Their night continued to be good and Quinn enjoyed meeting Sam, Mike and Brittany's friends as most of them seemed to be good people. Their time together was only interrupted when Mike switched off the stereo and started up the karaoke machine. Rachel and Finn went first, singing some sickly sweet love song together. Quinn volunteered to follow them up and chose something rocking.

_I know people on the other side, on the other side, _

_I've got friends and they've got my back.  
><em>

_I know people on the other side, on the other side, _

_got my ticket no turning back.  
><em>

_If love was an ocean would you have a swim, would you have a sail?_

_My man's an ocean and I'm a whale.  
><em>

_If god was a gamble would you make a bet, would you make a bet? _

_Well god is a gamble does it make you sweat?  
><em>

_Burn them bridges down, to the ground,_

_cos I won't be coming this way again.  
><em>

_Burn them bridges down, to the ground,_

_cos I won't be coming this way again.  
><em>

_1, 2, 3.  
><em>

_Spent time making trouble, doing the right thing.  
>Spent time making trouble, what's the sum of everything<em>

_Spent time making trouble, doing the right thing.  
>Spent time making trouble, what's the sum of everything<em>

_Spent time making trouble, doing the right thing.  
>Spent time making trouble, what's the sum of everything<em>

_Spent time making trouble, doing the right thing.  
>Spent time making trouble, what's the sum of everything<br>_

_Burn them bridges down, to the ground, _

_cos I won't be coming this way again.  
><em>

_Burn them bridges down, to the ground,_

_cos I won't be coming this way again.  
><em>

_Don't fear your lions I've got a flame _

_cos I won't be coming this way again.  
><em>

_Don't need no help to heal mistakes _

_cos I won't be coming this way again._

Sam watched her perform in complete amazement of how she could be so confident. He congratulated her after she had finished singing. "Quinn, that was amazing! You're a really good singer!" He decided not to say that to him, she sounded like an angel.

"Thanks Sam!" She said as she hugged him, mostly just using him for support, she had been finding it harder to stay upright as the night had progressed. "What're you going to be singing?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna sing, not in front of everyone." He told her as she clung to the front of him.

She was pulled off of him by Santana who then spun her around to look directly at her. "Quinn, listen to me. I'm taking Sugar back to our apartment and I want you to stay here tonight. Just crash with Sam or something, I'm sure he'll be happy to have you in his bed." Santana winked at her and with that was out the door with Sugar.

Quinn stumbled back towards Sam and nearly fell but her fall was stopped by his strong arms, which then lifted her back upright. "Whoa there, you okay?" He asked her, trying to hold her steady.

"Mmhmm, I'm okay." She mumbled as she rested her head against his large chest. "Santana took Sugar back to our apartment t have sex though, so I was wondering if I could crash here?" She looked up at him with her famous puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course you can!" Sam said. "I didn't realise Santana was gay though… and I was almost certain Sugar's straight."

"Mmm, that's Santana for you." Quinn said knowingly. "She can pretty much get any girl she wants."

"Well, she's certainly pretty enough." Sam added.

"Do you think I'm pretty Sam?" Quinn asked him, her finger tracing circles on his chest.

"Of course I do Quinn." Sam said as he blushed. "I think you're beautiful."

"Then follow me." Quinn, much to her disappointed, detached herself from Sam and made his way towards his bedroom.

Sam quickly followed her, reaching his room at the same time as her as the alcohol was somewhat slowing her down. He opened the door to his room and saw Finn and Rachel making out by the light of his lamp. "Oh come on guys!" Sam pointed out the door. "Get out. Go use Mike's room or something." Rachel and Finn quickly exited as Quinn wondered around Sam's room inspecting his posters of Avatar and other sci-fi movies and TV shows.

"Nice room." Quinn said as she sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "Come sit."

Sam closed the door behind him and sat down next Quinn. "Quinn, I think that y-…" He was silenced by Quinn's mouth crashing against his. She pushed his shoulders back, forcing him to lie down on the bed and moved over the top of him straddling his hips. When she pulled away from the kiss to breathe he took the chance to speak.

"Quinn, I think you've had a little too much to drink, maybe you should just lie down for a little bit?" Sam asked her, most of his mind screaming at him not to stop.

"What's wrong Sam? Quinn asked him as she stood up from the bed and Sam propped himself up on his elbows. "Don't you like me?" Quinn followed her question by unzipping the back of her dress and letting it fall to the floor and slipped out of her shoes, leaving her standing in a lacy, black bra and panties set.

Sam just gaped at the girl in front of him completely lost for words. Quinn smirked and moved back on top of him, rejoining there lips. Sam gave in again before his gentlemanly self managed to push its way through the haze of lust. He gripped Quinn's bare shoulder and pushed her gently back, breaking the kiss.

Sam paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "Quinn, I know that right now you think this is this best thing to do…"

"Oh, I know it is." She said as she tried to kiss him again but he pushed her back again.

"_But_." Sam continued. "When you wake up tomorrow morning I'm almost certain you'll regret it."

"Screw tomorrow!" Quinn said. "I'm enjoying this now and I know you are too." She slid a hand down to the front of Sam's jeans and started rubbing him through them.

Sam gasped and tried as hard as he could to focus his thoughts on what he was saying. "Quinn, please listen to me. I really like you and I don't want to do this while you're drunk."

Quinn stopped rubbing him then, much to both his relief and disappointment. "You… you like me?"

Sam realised that he was finally getting through to her. "A lot." He said, a big dopey grin forming on his face.

"Really? Because I like you too, I just didn't know what to do about it because you seemed so shy and I didn't think you would ask me out and Santana told me that I should just get it over with and sleep with you so I…" Sam stopped Quinn's rambling with a soft kiss.

"Really." Sam told her as her stared into her deep hazel eyes.

"Good." Quinn replied as she looked into his sparkling emerald eyes. "Now, I'm tired."

She moved off the top of him and turned her back to him before grabbing his arm and pulling it across her so that he was spooning her. He pulled her as tight to his body as he could as he pulled the sheet over the top of them. She curled back into him, enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her as she drifted peacefully off to sleep. He stayed awake for a little while, watching the most beautiful girl in the world sleep in his arms, before sleep claimed him too. It had been a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Hoped you liked this special longer chapter. I was considering splitting it_ _into two but then I remembered how super awesome the reviews you all been giving me were! Oh and the song was "Burn Bridges" by The Grates. The lyrics are a bit weird but it is a rocking song, I recommend giving it a listen (As I would with any song I put into a fic.)_

___Please leave a review, they make me feels so loved. Even if it's negative, at least you care enough to tell me what/how I could improve. :) _


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up lying on his back with her warm body pressed against his side, her head lying on one side of his chest, a hand resting on the other side and one of her legs thrown across the top of his. He looked down at her as she smiled in her sleep; she looked just like he imagined an angel would. He didn't move for fear and waking her and also because he was content to stay in bed all day with her, watching her sleep. Unfortunately, this was not going to happen as the door to his room opened and his roommate entered.

"Hey Sam! Get up alrea-… Oh." Mike paused as he noticed Quinn curled into the side of Sam, who was currently looked like he was about to shoot Mike. Quinn stirred and stretched her limbs out. "I, umm, I'll leave you two in peace." Mike spluttered out as he was shutting the door, eager to escape the glare of his best friend.

Quinn sleepily opened her eyes and looked at Sam. Suddenly she sat bolt upright, hand over her mouth. "Ohmygod, did we…"

Sam sat up as well, blushing. "No! I mean, I'm still wearing all my clothes."

Quinn dropped her hand from her facing and began tracing patterns on the mattress. "So… a girl in her underwear throws her self at you and you choose to just sleep next to her?" She looked up at Sam, one eyebrow raised.

"Umm… yeah, I guess." Sam said as he lay back down, arms crossed behind his head.

"I hope you don't do that next time…" Quinn said not looking up from where her hand was still wandering over the mattress.

"Wait, there's going to be a next time?" Sam asked somewhat hopefully.

"Well, generally, boyfriends and girlfriends have sex Sam." Quinn explained, her hand working its way up the side of Sam and on to his chest.

Sam eyes widened. "You mean… you mean we're dating?"

Quinn finally looked away from her hand and into his eyes. "Well, if you asked me out, I might say yes. Or I might not." She teased him, smirking a little.

"He better ask her out."

Both Quinn and Sam looked to the door after hearing the whisper. Sam placed a finger to his lips and crept over to the door, whipping it open to find Brittany and Mike with their ears pressed to where the door was moments ago.

"Uhhh… Hi." Mike said as he and Brittany stared at an angry Sam and a giggling Quinn who was sitting in the bed behind him. "We're just-…"

Mike was cut off by Sam, who was pointing towards the kitchen. "Go. Now."

"Yes sir." Brittany saluted Sam and jogged off, quickly followed by Mike.

Sam sighed and closed the door, turning back to face Quinn. "Sorry about that, they're as bad as parents sometimes."

"I think it's cute that they care about you so much."

" 'Cute' is one word for it." Sam muttered as he walked back over to his bed and sat down next to Quinn. "So, where were we?" He asked her.

"I was just telling you that if you asked me to be your girlfriend, I may or may not say yes." She teased him again, lying back down and resting her head on the pillow.

Sam moved to lie down on his side next to her, facing her as she rolled on to her side and faced him. "Quinn, I was wondering…"

He was interrupted again as the door opened and Santana came in wearing only baggy t-shirt and panties. "Hey you two, guess what?" Santana began thrusting her hips and said in a sing-song voice. "Santana got some booty, Santana got some booty."

Sam watched her in confusion as Quinn just rolled her eyes, having witnessed this display many times before. Mike and Brittany stood in the doorway watching her dance before Mike spoke to Sam. "I tried to stop her."

Santana finally stopped her dancing. "Look's like I'm not the only one who got some action last night. How was it Quinn, is he any good? How big is hi-…"

"Alright! Can you please leave?" Sam told them more than asked them as he ushered the three intruders out the door, Santana telling Quinn to tell her about it later as Sam pushed her out.

"Yeah, used get used to her booty dance after a while." Quinn said dismissively.

"I'm sure you do." Sam said, as he resumed his previous place on the bed. "Now, I was about to ask you something, wasn't I?" He said as his grin returned.

"I believe you were, yes." Quinn smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Quinn, I know I don't have much hope seeing as you're the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm just, well, _me_... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know… I'll have to think about it." Quinn responded, placing a finger on her chin and adopting a pensive look.

"Does this help sway your mind?" Sam asked, as he moved over the top over her and kissed her pink lips softly.

Quinn giggled lightly but quickly resumed a serious face. "Hmmm… I think it helped a little… maybe another might help convince me even more?"

Sam grinned and leaned back down, kissing her again. He pulled back after a little longer this time and questioned her: "How about now?"

"My mind's nearly made up. I think one last thing will definitely convince me." Quinn said as she rolled them both over so that she was on top of Sam. She leaned down and kissed him passionately, moaning slightly against her lips. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes. "So, you must've made up your mind by now." Sam asked her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I think the answer is… Yes, absolutely." Quinn smiled at him and they both heard someone outside the door cheering, cheering which was cut sort by something muffling the sound. Both Quinn and Sam walked over to the door and opened it to find one each of Mike and Santana's hands clamped firmly over Brittany's mouth, who was grinning like a maniac. She launched forward and engulfed the two of them in a giant hug. "I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

Santana and Mike shared a look before shrugging and joining the hug. Sam locked eyes with Quinn across the group and smiled.

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_A short but hopefully sweet chapter to conclude this story! I sincerely hope anyone who took the time to read this enjoyed and I also would really like to thank all of you who reviewed! Without you, I would be nothing as you inspire me to write. 3 I would also be much obliged if you left one final review. :D_


End file.
